Sinnoh and Natural
by Brony and Pokemon Fan
Summary: Hilda goes to Sinnoh, and sees her special someone. He ignores her, and she tries to figure out why.
1. Chapter 1: Missing Natural

I was sitting down in the café in Nacrene City with Cheren and Bianca.

After Cheren and I told Bianca about Team Plasma and N and Ghetsis, I told them about what N told me and that I figured out that N wasn't bad. He was just tricked and was being used by Ghetsis.

We were all pretty depressed after N left.

We all hadn't battled in what seemed like two weeks, which, after noticing, felt weird.

"Hilda," said Bianca, breaking the silence. "Are you ok?"

I noticed that I had been staring out the window for what seemed like five minutes.

I nodded. "I'm just a little distracted." I lied.

The waitress gave us our drinks (I ordered lemonade, Cheren ordered some coffee, and Bianca ordered a latte), but we barely drunk anything.

"Man, am I bored." I said all of a sudden.

"Yeah, me too." said Cheren. "If N hadn't left, we would probably been battling like crazy."

I laughed. Cheren's remark kind of lifted the mood.

"We should battle." suggested Bianca.

"Nah," I said. "I don't have my best Pokémon right now."

We paid the waitress and left for Nuvema town.

I got the keys out of the awesome invention my dad made, the Ever-Room bag! It could fit anything in it without looking bulky or getting heavy.

I unlocked the door and my mom greeted us.

"Hi mom." I said.

"Hi ," said Cheren and Bianca.

We all sat down.

Mom saw us just sitting on the floor, staring at the TV, doing nothing.

"Kids, I've got something that might cheer you up." she said after a few minutes.

_Mom, the only thing that will cheer us up right now is that N miraculously crash-lands into this house._

"I booked a flight for the three of you to go"I to Sinnoh!"

"Cool! Thanks so much, Mom!"

"Thank you very much Ms. Yuki!"

"Your parents already gave you permission for you to go," said my mother to Cheren and Bianca.

"Just think," I said. "There are a bunch of gym leaders over there, so….."

"So what?" asked Bianca.

"So I can achieve my dream to become the Pokémon Champion!" I shouted.

"And I can continue to win fame in the Sinnoh musicals!" said Bianca.

"AND," said Cheren,"I can continue my dream of becoming a Gym Leader!"


	2. Chapter 2: Sinnoh Airlines

I was sitting down in the café in Nacrene City with Cheren and Bianca.

After Cheren and I told Bianca about Team Plasma and N and Ghetsis, I told them about what N told me and that I figured out that N wasn't bad. He was just tricked and was being used by Ghetsis.

We were all pretty depressed after N left.

We all hadn't battled in what seemed like two weeks, which, after noticing, felt weird.

"Hilda," said Bianca, breaking the silence. "Are you ok?"

I noticed that I had been staring out the window for what seemed like five minutes.

I nodded. "I'm just a little distracted." I lied.

The waitress gave us our drinks (I ordered lemonade, Cheren ordered some coffee, and Bianca ordered a latte), but we barely drunk anything.

"Man, am I bored." I said all of a sudden.

"Yeah, me too." said Cheren. "If N hadn't left, we would probably been battling like crazy."

I laughed. Cheren's remark kind of lifted the mood.

"We should battle." suggested Bianca.

"Nah," I said. "I don't have my best Pokémon right now."

We paid the waitress and left for Nuvema town.

I got the keys out of the awesome invention my dad made, the Ever-Room bag! It could fit anything in it without looking bulky or getting heavy.

I unlocked the door and my mom greeted us.

"Hi mom." I said.

"Hi ," said Cheren and Bianca.

We all sat down.

Mom saw us just sitting on the floor, staring at the TV, doing nothing.

"Kids, I've got something that might cheer you up." she said after a few minutes.

_Mom, the only thing that will cheer us up right now is that N miraculously crash-lands into this house._

"I booked a flight for the three of you to go"I to Sinnoh!"

"Cool! Thanks so much, Mom!"

"Thank you very much Ms. Yuki!"

"Your parents already gave you permission for you to go," said my mother to Cheren and Bianca.

"Just think," I said. "There are a bunch of gym leaders over there, so….."

"So what?" asked Bianca.

"So I can achieve my dream to become the Pokémon Champion!" I shouted.

"And I can continue to win fame in the Sinnoh musicals!" said Bianca.

"AND," said Cheren,"I can continue my dream of becoming a Gym Leader!"


End file.
